Of Brats and Idiots
by yelenam
Summary: Sam loves Jake. Jake loves Sam. These are (or will be) a collection of shorts based around their relationship.


It had been a strange realization, when she had arrived at the college he'd been studying at for two years now. A strange, new experience, where he had found himself caught between two versions of himself; the one he had been with her, and the one he had been without. When he'd gone home for weekends and holidays, he had slipped easily between the two, not noticing the stark differences which were now apparent. Not that he had ever left her behind completely - no, they had stayed in touch as much as was possible, with his schedule and her schoolwork and ranching. When he'd come home, it had been as though he'd never left, with the way they slipped into their old routine.

It had therefore been supremely disconcerting when she had arrived, starting her journalism degree at the same college where he was studying. They had planned this, so it was in no way unexpected, but still… He had not expected how it would change his routine, now that he was here. After she had arrived, he found himself always keeping her in the back of his mind, always looking for her. While he had never forgotten her for a moment, her being here brought her to the forefront of his mind at all times. His friends had noticed the change too, how he was distant more often, and how he abstained from drinking whenever she was around so as to look after her.

And even more, she didn't need him. Perhaps she had always had it in her, but in his absence, she had blossomed. She was confident, outgoing, and, perhaps most disconcertingly of all, did not cling to him like a shadow, the way he had been used to. Not that he'd ever let her at Darton High, but still. She'd arrived three months ago, and after allowing him to show her around campus and walking her home, he felt as though had barely seen her, although they regularly caught up over coffee and dinner. He couldn't place exactly why this bothered him - he supposed it was the unfamiliarity off it, and how protective he was of her. When he had been at college and she had been in High School back home, she'd been safe, or as safe as Samantha Forster could ever be. He knew she'd been around people who knew and loved her. But here, she was alone. Well, not entirely. She had him. But she didn't appear to need him anymore. Perhaps she never had.

Finally, there was the realization that back at Darton High, everyone had known she was _his_ Sam. They had been joined at the hip since they were kids, barring her stay in San Fransisco after the accident, and perhaps even tighter afterwards. And he had made sure that everyone knew she was off-limits, in any way. All his classmates had left her alone. She was _his_. But here, they didn't know.

He sat, contemplating, with an unopened can of beer in his hand in front of the massive bonfire that decorated the middle of the track he usually ran. Quinn had stopped by for the annual occasion, and was currently deeply embroiled in a conversation about which cheerleader was hottest. Jake didn't particularly listen - his eyes had found the auburn hair and newly adult form of Sam, who was chatting with some of her new friends. He frowned as she took another swig of her beer, emptying it. He was pulled out of his silent reverie by a punch to the arm. He started, and looked over at Quinn, the culprit.

«Stop staring at her dude, it's creepy.» He glared at his bother in response. When he returned his gaze to her, she had been approached by a guy, who was now speaking with her. She was clearly not interested, but apparently the guy couldn't see that, or didn't want to. Sam was just being polite. He wondered how long it would take the boy to give up.

Too long, apparently. Nearly half an hour had gone by, and as the minutes ticked by he caught less and less of his friends' conversation, his focus narrowing in on Sam.

«You could just go over to her,» Quinn suggested under his breath, gesturing towards the guy who now appeared to be attempting to put his arm around her shoulders, even though she was attempting to inch towards her friend without being rude. «Instead of staring like a creep.»

«Shut it,» he hissed, and returned Quinns earlier punch. Based on the noise Quinn made, he supposed he'd hit him too hard, but at that same moment the guy managed to get his arm around her, despite her obvious discomfort. That was it. He left the beer unopened on the grass, ignored the protests from his friends, and made towards Sam.

«There you are, Brat.» At his words she turned around, shaking the unwanted arm from around her shoulder as she did so. Her face lit up and she smiled her special smile.

«Jake. I didn't see you.»

He looked away from her, towards the guy who'd been hitting on her. Ignoring the implications of her statement, he said, «Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?» She sighed, but folded herself nearly into his side as he put his arm around her, as if she'd done it a thousand times before. Comfortable, in a way she had not been with that other boy's arm around her.

Slightly exasperated but deciding to amuse him, she said, «Jake, this is Lucas. He's a friend of my roommate. Lucas, meet Jake.» The boy gave a quick shake before making up an excuse to leave abruptly.

Jake gestured for her to join him, and they sat down towards the back edge of the crowd, away from their friends. They'd borrowed a blanket, which was currently wrapped around them both, Sam was still freezing. Instinctively he tucked her into his side, letting her rest her head on his chest.

«It's been a while since I've seen you,» she murmured, nestling further into his side. «I've missed you.»

«You don't need me anymore, brat.» As he said it, he realized it was true. She didn't need him. She could have a whole life which he was not a part of, if she wanted. Somehow, that thought terrified him.

«Don't be silly, Jake.» She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes sparkling in the flames of the bonfire. «I'll always need you. Because I want to.» And when she smiled her special smile, the one she gave no-one but him, he forgot they were in a crowd of people, several of which were probably watching them. Her becoming his entire world had snuck up on him, but the realization also did not surprise him.

«How silly have I been, brat?»

«Very silly, you idiot.» Not even the heat from the bonfire could compare when she kissed him.


End file.
